bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Virtuous Paladin Segrud
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51277 |no = 1693 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 141 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 25, 33, 49, 57, 73, 77, 81, 85 |normal_distribute = 15, 10, 8, 4, 27, 18, 15, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88 |bb_distribute = 9, 6, 5, 5, 4, 7, 4, 4, 3, 3, 15, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94 |sbb_distribute = 7, 6, 4, 5, 4, 6, 4, 3, 4, 3, 15, 8, 7, 6, 6, 5, 4, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 25, 28, 31, 34, 37, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100 |ubb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 4, 5, 3, 4, 3, 15, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = From a young age, Segrud had no tolerance for injustice. Anyone he saw engaging in acts he saw as evil faced defeat at his hands. However, he eventually sustained a major facial scar in one deadly battle, causing him to reflect on his life and vow to cease the public use of his skills. Had he participated in the sacred La Vedan tournament, Segrud likely would have been victorious. In doing so, he might have been the one to declare "La Veda Fencing" the national standard. Though events followed a different route, Segrud's spirit did live on. Even now, La Veda-style fencing is taught with a focus on swords as a means of protecting people. |summon = I will leave swords for protection, and hearts to wield them, for the future. All under the name of Zelban! |fusion = I will not make another mistake. I will only use my power and my sword to save lives. |evolution = I have already passed on my true spirit. I am ready to meet my end at any moment! |hp_base = 6448 |atk_base = 2713 |def_base = 2568 |rec_base = 2023 |hp_lord = 8378 |atk_lord = 3402 |def_lord = 3195 |rec_lord = 2525 |hp_anima = 9495 |rec_anima = 2227 |atk_breaker = 3700 |def_breaker = 2897 |def_guardian = 3493 |rec_guardian = 2376 |def_oracle = 3046 |rec_oracle = 2972 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Bladelord's Fortress |lsdescription = 60% boost to all parameters, boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP, boosts damage reduction when guarding & negates Def ignoring effects |lsnote = 0.6% parameter boost per 1% HP remaining & 10% guard mitigation increase |bb = La Veda: Kiria |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, negates critical and elemental damage for 1 turn, Spark damage reduction for 1 turn & slight additional damage reduction for 1 turn |bbnote = 25% spark mitigation & 10% DoT mitigation |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 420 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = La Veda: Regulum |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, negates critical and elemental damage for 1 turn, Spark damage reduction for 1 turn & slight additional damage reduction for 1 turn |sbbnote = 25% spark mitigation & 10% DoT mitigation |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = The Zelban Name |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Light attack on all foes, negates critical and elemental damage for 5 turn, 50% Spark and additional damage reduction for 5 turns & enormous damage reduction from all types for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% elemental mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Rescuer's Sword |esdescription = Boosts Def each turn for up to 5 turns & negates Def ignoring effects |esnote = 20% boost per turn (100% max) |evofrom = 51276 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 40% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameters boost from 40% to 60% |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill2_1_note = Fills 2-3 BC |omniskill3_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Damage taken may restore HP |omniskill3_1_note = 25% chance of healing 20-25% damage taken |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's Spark damage reduction effect |omniskill4_1_note = +25% boost, 50% Spark mitigation total |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's slight additional damage reduction effect |omniskill4_2_note = +10% boost, 20% DoT mitigation total |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds huge boost to Def for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 180% boost |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds huge Def boost relative to max HP for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 35% HP to Def |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 10% guard mitigation |omniskill4_6_sp = 20 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds huge BB gauge boost when guarding for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = Fills 8 BC |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Zelban, Hero of La Veda |addcatname = Segrud2 }}